


Who Would Carmilla Be?

by Kemrys



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Talking About TVD, F/F, Fluffy, No angst here, Set After the Web Series and the Movie, Vampire Carmilla, Warning: The Author Is a Sappy Dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: A lazy day in for Carmilla and Laura...With the Vampire Diaries on.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 19





	Who Would Carmilla Be?

It was one of those rare quiet days with no explosions at LaFountaine's lab or visits from Mattie or Perry, which meant absolute boredom for Laura and Carmilla.

What else can you expect when your life used to be filled with dangerous adventures and daring escapades?

And boredom could mean only two things for the heroes of this story: either baking cookies to satisfy the resident human's ever present sweet tooth or wasting countless hours on random crappy TV series.

Considering the summer heat, the TV was the only option.

"Carm, how come nobody in Mystic Falls knew about the supernatural stuff?" Laura asked her girlfriend from her spot, which was on top of the aforementioned girlfriend, who was laying on the dark green couch in their living room, glaring at the TV. "I mean even in that village that was sort of close, but not really close to Silas, everybody knew something was wrong with that place."

Carmilla shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you sundance, some people are just extra oblivious." She smirked.

"Are you implying that I was?" Laura scowled weakly at Carmilla.

"I didn't say that." The vampire smiled at Laura. "But you did live in the same room with me for a couple of months without figuring out any of my secrets."

"I figured out where you kept your blood supply." Laura countered weakly.

"Which was more dumb luck with a dash of spite than your investigative skills." Carmilla smiled at her favorite human.

"True." Laura giggled, causing her girlfriend to smile. "LaF figured it out way before I did."

"Don't sell yourself short cupcake." The vampire hugged Laura closer to her. "Without you the Ginger Group would've been hopeless."

Laura hummed in disagreement but didn't argue.

"Who do you think you would've been Carm?" Laura propped herself up on her side before gesturing at the TV.

"Katherine." Carmilla answered, not missing a beat.

"Really?" Laura smiled, with her head tilted in confusion.

"It fits almost perfectly." Her girlfriend smirked. "A brunette vampire who tried to run from her tragic past, met someone, fell in love, and was briefly turned into a human. It's like I'm her...doppelganger." The brunette joked.

"Good one Carm." Laura snorted. "But if anything, you're more like Elena."

Carmilla felt her eyebrow rise.

"Think about it." Laura smiled at her. "Elena was a vampire for a period of time too, and she reverted back to human life, like you and Katherine did, even if it was only for a little while for you. Elena was willing to do everything for her loved ones, even take a nap that lasted sixty years. You know like that time when you tried to kill the dean and were basically the sleeping beauty for the next couple of days."

"Couple of days isn't the same as a whole season. Didn't she sleep for like five years?"

"What?" Laura gaped at her. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it was less than that. Besides the time you were unconscious, that felt like more than sixty years to me." She pecked her girlfriend's cheek.

Carmilla smiled at her.

"Besides, you're totally a softy like Elena." The smile disappeared.

"Am not."

"Are too."

The vampire rolled her eyes before hugging Laura tighter to herself.

"This just proves it."

"Oh, be quiet creampuff." Carmilla tried to hide her smile. "Besides, if I was Elena, I would've ditched the drama and ran off Caroline. Or Rebekah."

"Hmm?"

"Guess I have a thing for blondes." She gently pushed a lock of Laura's light colored hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"And I have a thing for you." Laura grinned sleepily before dropping her head on Carmilla's chest. The vampire's heart swelled.

"Good night sweetheart."

"I want to finish the episode." Laura protested weakly.

They were only fifteen minutes into the episode. It took less than another fifteen for Laura to fall asleep.


End file.
